Nicks Life
by SolidNick
Summary: After another failed blind date set up by dark (one of nicks twin brothers) he makes a bet with light to get him a girl. will light get nick a girl or will he fail just like dark Read plz its better than this summary thing
1. Chapter 1

Authors Crap:

Me: So what's up people yea I know it's a probably a crappy story but I don't care ok it could be cool I mean I've got a pretty fucked up imagination

Light: Nick -Shakes jar-

Me: Crap -Digs in pocket and pulls out a quarter and puts it in the jar- you know when I was suggesting a swear jar I was just kidding

Light: And Ive made like a thousand dollars being the only one that doesn't cuss

Dark: Jackass like a 999 of those are mine

Light:- Shakes jar-

Me: Nope I don't count jackass as a bad word so HA

Dark: Hey so HEY you chismoso mind your own business and read the story

Me: Yea just whatever go ahead and read see you at the end Byez

Name: Nick

Age:14

Eye Color: Brown

Hair: Jet Black

Likes: Guns Swords Games Metal Gear Music and Fighting

Hates: Dumbasses

Power: Fire Ice Dark Light

Other: Nick likes to think of himself as the ultimate badass doesn't care about the future. Can't remember much of the past. Zones out a lot

Name: Dark

Age:14

Eye Color: Red(can't really tell cuz he never takes shades off)

Likes: Guns Swords Girls Sex Shades Drinking

Hates :Dumbasses ‑

Power: Dark( Irresistible to MOST people)

Other: Dark is a special kind of bad. He's kind of a pervert and because of his

powers he usually gets his way.

Name: Light

Age:14

Eye Color: Brown

Likes: Being good Helping and Stopping Evil

Hates:

Power: Light

Other: Light is a do gooder. He will help people no madder what that dose get him into trouble and his bros have to bail him out and by

that I mean kick someone's ass

Name: Flames

Age:14

Eye Color: Red

Likes: Fire Fireworks Sun and Burning things

Hates: the Cold

Power: Fire

Other: Flames is a fire loving dude that doesn't care much. He just Does whatever. His body temperature is really high

Name: Icy

Age:14

Eye Color: Blue

Likes: Ice Cold and Snow

Hates: Fire Heat

Power: Ice

Other: Icy hate it when its too hot but he loves the cold. Can an control ice or water whenever he wants. His body temperature is really low

Nick said bye to the girl as she leaned in eyes closed trying to kiss him. But he was already walking away from another failed blinded date set up from one of his twin brothers. As he was walking away he took out a picture of the girl and wrote annoying on the back. Nick snapped his fingers and he was at his house. He saw Dark laying on the couch spread out and watching TV. "HOME" Nick said "Howed it go" Dark said not even looking up from the TV. Nick just handed him the picture and Dark turned it over and read it. "Nick umm I don't know how to put this but are you..." "I'm Not Gay" Nick said grinding his teeth. Dark knew better than to talk to Nick when he was like this so he just backed off. Nick just chuckled. "What?" asked Dark "Your the king of hell and your watching SpongeBob on a Friday night." Nick said raising an eye brow Dark blinked looked at the screen then back at Nick. "Your point?" Nick smiled and said "I'm going to bed" "Awww come on man I can get you another date just give an hour" "Last time you told me that I almost got raped." "I've been raped it's not so bad." "It's not rape if you like it Dark and you of all people should know that." Nick felt lazy and didn't want to climb up the stairs so he just teleported upstairs. Light walked down stairs "Hey Dark howed Nicks date go" "Another fail" Dark said "Come on Dark how hard could it be to get Nick a girl" Dark looked up at Light and gave him 999 pictures "At first I set him up with a really hot girl. nothing. I set him up with every kind of girl you can imagine, big boobs, small, medium, tall ,short, blond, red, brunette, jet black, and every dumb ass color of the freaking rainbow." "That just means that he didn't like them it can't be that hard." "then you try, tomorrow." Fine it can't be that hard right? "

Me: So whats up whatco think crappy begining good tell me im serious man tell me and crap I just noticed how short it is Crap

Flames: Yo Nick why wasnt I in it

Icy: Cuz ur LAME OH

Me: You'll come in later

Background: Flames and Icy arguing

Me: Aww shit well BYE


	2. Chapter 2

ME: just read i got nthin to say

-THE NEXT DAY-

RING RING RING RING RI BOOM!

"Shit" Nick said looking at his alarm clock. He got up opened the door and said " Hey Light can you"

" Yea yea yea catch"

Light said throwing him a new alarm clock.

"Thanks" Nick said catching it.

"Awww god nick do you really need to do this every morning?" Dark said stepping out of his room " I swear if you ever sleep with a girl and she tries to wake you up just damn" Dark said thinking what would happen

"I can't help it" Said Nick " You know Nick you could always stop sleeping with a damn GUN!"Yelled Dark

" And maybe you could put on some pants " Nick said with a smirk

" Maybe I don't wanna you ever think of that " Dark said going into his room to find his clothes

"And that's why I sleep in mine jackass" Nick thought throwing the new alarm clock on his bed and running down stairs. He sat down on the couch.

Then a black dark cloud came down the stairs and formed into Dark sitting on couch "sup"

Nick gagged "AWW crap Dark my mouth was open too and god u taste like shit"

"How do u know what shit taste like anyway" dark said grinning "so why do u sleep with your gun anyway"

" what if someone tries to rob us"

"Then you burn their ass off" Flames said looking down at dark and nick

"No dumbass you freeze them" icy said walking next to flames

"Burn"

"Freeze"

"Burn"

"Freeze"

"Burn"

"Freeze"

"Burn"

"Freeze"

"SHUTUP" nick yelled getting annoyed

" yea and besides we all know flames is right I mean he always beats u in a race icy" dark said winking at nick

"no dark I think icy would win in a race around the WHOLE world" nick said getting what dark was tring to do

"HELL NO id win" yelled flames

"NO WAY ME" yelled icy

"READY SET GO" said nick while flames lit himself on fire and flew through at the window while icy froze and made a board and going out another window

"COULDN'T U GO THROGH ONE WINDOW!"

DOOR BELL DOOR BELL GET THE DOOR

"Why did I make that my door bell Dark go get it"

"NO way I'm very comfortable"

"I am too rock paper scissors"

"Rock paper scissors" they both said

and dark won

"Crap nick said getting up to answer the door

"dumbass doesn't even know I was reading his mind" dark thought getting the remote and turning on the TV

nick opened the door and saw a…

ME: oh crap who's gonna be at the door I don't really know yet

Dark: Who are u talking to

ME: none of your business bye


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yea so I was bored so I started writing this again well… another chapter anyway

DARK: no one cares so yea just go read the story

ME: fine then see ya later

Nick opend the door and raised an eybrow "UMM can I help u?"

In front of nick stood a little girl about 6 or 7 she had a suit case and she was holding on to a stuffed bunny. she had blond hair and yellowish eyes. she was wearing a uniform that Nick had seen before but he couldn't remember where. and for some reason he could just tell she was shy

"umm hi I'm Sunny don't you remember me Light" she said looking at him

" should have known" nick thought "Come in and I'm not Light I'm Nick" he said motioning her to come inside

"Ok" she said running up to him and giving him a hug

"okayyyyy" nick thought patting her back slowly

they both walked back to the living room. nick sat down and sunny followed and sat right next to him

dark just stared at sunny trying to figure out who she was

sunny hid behind Nick she was a little scared of dark even though he looked just like Nick and Light he just seemed evil to her

when light walked in and saw sunny he smiled " Hi sunny I see you finally came"

"Yes and thank you for adopting me Light" She said smiling

Then Nick remembered where he knew the uniform she was wearing was from

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you wanna know why you never get adopted Nick"

" NO but your gonna tell me aren't you"

" Its because your too rough and you have to start thinking before you speak"

"And you have to start brushing your teeth" Nick said fanning the air away

"This is exactly what I'm talking about last time no every time you were adopted you did something and I'm just going to state the latest which is umm oh yea you beat up their other kid"

"He deserved it"

"He was older than you he could have really hurt you"

"But he didn't it was the other way around" nick said smirking

"Nick you have to stop"

"Look you cant tell me what to do you fat piece of shit ok"

" THAT'S IT NICK I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"fine then I don't care" he said leaving

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Nick Nick Nick Nick "

Nick shook his head snapping out of it "what"

"So this is tecnacly your daughter now so yea" light said smiling

"NO" Nick said looking at sunny who's eyes were starting to tear up a little

" I'm her brother and I'm going to take care of her just like all of you " Nick said smiling

Light walked over to Dark " I win" Light whispered to Dark

ME: So tell me what you thought please

Dark: Now for all you dumbass people that didn't get the what the jackass Light said to me

Light: I got Nick a girl didn't I -smiles-

Random People: OHHHHHHHH

ME: Bye


End file.
